


同居记（尾声）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 菜鸡选手在线丢人。这一篇写了好久。写的不好。修了足足三个礼拜才觉得勉强能看了。最初尝试着进行一个时间片段跳跃性的叙事。结果时间线乱成一团。研究了半天，看了几遍《孔乙己》。嗯？ 上学时老师为什么不讲先生这个技法的精炼高妙。先生太牛了。突然对小说作品里人物形象的展开有了一点思考。这篇就这样吧，挂起来在线丢人……下篇见。新年里还是会继续思考他们两个人理想主义者是如何跨越时间的约束再次进行探索的。谢谢 点梗。我们下一篇继续前进。。。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	同居记（尾声）

\------------------------------start--------------------------

林太太是祥云小镇的居民，从小生长在这里，大学毕业工作去了城里，结婚后又自然搬回来，沉浸在平淡而从容的小镇生活中。

一晃流水一般的日子，林太太从青春少女长成了优雅中年主妇。

漂亮的大房子、漂亮的草坪、三个漂亮的孩子，这真是一个典型的现代女性的完美生活。

隔壁的宇智波诊所也是林太太完美生活的一部分。

原来小镇医生是看着镇上的人们长大的，退休了交接给宇智波斑医生。

斑医生在城里非常有名，退休搬来此地，平平顺顺地接手了小镇的医疗活动。

据说如果不是斑医生自己身体方面有些不便，要换一个简洁安静的环境，还求他不来呢。

有了名医加持的祥云镇更是如同世外桃源一般优雅美好。

斑医生技术高超，也是唯一一个住在小镇，但是不怎么参与镇上稠密的人际生活的人。

然而职业感的冷淡疏离之下，斑有一颗温柔决断的医者之心。

无论是突发心脏病的老夫人由斑医生果断处置挽回了生命还是手足无措的年轻父母半夜抱着高热抽搐的幼儿上门求救，都因为斑的帮助而获得拯救。

斑的医者之手背后含蓄体贴，小镇居民有着说不完的故事。

医术精湛又温柔细致的斑医生，对患者一视同仁。唯一的要求，那就是预约求诊必须按时上门。

悠然闲散的林太太一家也无意中将斑医生严谨的生活轨迹作为自己的生活参考。

比如，若是斑医生已经给小院的园艺打理完毕、早上开门应诊，林太太必须已经带着小儿子立即出发去镇口等校车。

否则她们今天是注定要迟到的。

唯一让斑医生改变守时严谨的变数是那个晚上和周末才出现的年轻人，带土。

带土是一个生机勃勃的小伙子。

这年轻人在城里上班小镇居住，每天不辞辛苦的从小镇到城里往返来去。

周末更是和主妇们混在一起采购、购物、炊事、各种家务忙个不停。

社区里的义务服务、集体活动、体育赛事都少不了带土的活跃。

有他在的时候，清淡如轨的小院里生机勃勃的，就仿佛院子里栽种了一丛橘色的月季，热热闹闹地从年头盛放到年尾。

林太太还记得斑医生和带土刚刚搬来的时候，带土来进行友邻拜访。

带土笑盈盈的登上台阶，与院门口和林太太打了个照面。

年轻人的半面伤疤看着骇人，搭配着圆圆脸上一双干净轻灵的杏眼，倒是有几分少年的清澈稚气。

未满四十岁的林太太一下子就和带土亲切熟络起来。

这个讨人喜欢的年轻人，对同龄人热衷热衷于些泡吧、摇滚、旅游、体育活动、先锋艺术之类的东西病没有兴趣，反倒是在做家务和料理方面一把好手。

那次友邻拜访带来的烤饼，就是带土亲手做的。

林太太坦率承认，带土这手艺很拿得出手，没想到带土年纪轻轻的对家事如此在行。如果以后哪个女孩子和带土在一起，真是有福气。

带土听了前半的话很是受用，

“那是，斑从主治医生起就非常忙。多少年来家里都是靠我打理。没有我他都不知道家里的面粉在哪里。” 

“不辛苦不辛苦。毕竟斑忙起来每周要至少要工作70多个小时。有我好好给他做后勤他才能顶得住。”

坐在旁边的斑眼光微闪，低下头在带土的身边轻轻一拍。带土侧了侧身子回了斑一个主导性质的浅笑。

这个小插曲就这样晃了过去，林太太一家谁都未曾注意。

只是当天晚上，两个人似乎就谁照顾谁的问题进行了小小的友善的争论。争论的强度不大不小，刚好让林太太注意到些声响。

汽车发动的声音，一向留宿的带土竟然连夜跑回城里去了。之后的三天，没有了带土傍晚回来时的折腾和热闹。

斑的小院子生活轨迹依旧似乎于平时没有什么不同，又好像少了些热火朝天的生活气息显得有些冷清。

足足一周带土都没有回来，林太太已经开始习惯那久违的静怡。周末的傍晚忽然又听得隔壁屋门敲的砰砰响。

带土站在外边扣门，看敲不开索性小声嚷嚷起来，“斑，你怎么不给我电话。给你买的东西带回来了。你开门拿进去。”

门久久不开，甚至屋里原来亮着的一盏夜灯也好像是应着带土着急的心情一样，关掉了。

顿时门口笼罩在一片黑暗中。

夜有些晚了。带土不再弄出砰砰作响的声音。

林太太没有听见动静，终于忍不住好奇心打开窗户往外瞧。

带土在斑医生诊所的大门口，轻轻摇晃着身体在两腿间倒换重心，抬头看着院子里。一道目光跨过院墙，沉甸甸地在院里二楼的卧室窗户上。

手指中夹着一只烟，转来转去没有点火。

似乎是听见了林太太开窗的声音，带土忽地回过头，对着林太太的方向仰头微微一笑。

院子里熄了灯，路灯的光将阴影落在带土的脸上，那一轮深深浅浅的伤痕如同岁月掠过的轨迹。

那一瞬间，林太太在带土的眼中看到了时间的重量，一层层的压在这平素开朗的年轻人身上。

带土恍然一笑，光亮从小院里透出来。照亮了带土的笑容，一瞬间那个双目清亮的青年又回来了。

刚才的阴影和沉郁好像一个梦幻，瞬间的消散。

带土向林太太点头致意。赶前一步拉开了们，推着斑医生进屋。

门在身后关闭，生活又回到了常规。

夏天的时候，林太太回访斑大夫。正看见斑坐在廊下一字一句指挥带土修理苗木。

带土操着园艺剪，跟着斑的指导在精心打理过的植物苗木上修剪来剪去。

带土的本意是不要斑暴露在夏日阳光下劳累便主动请缨接了这活。

林太太进来前，却热热闹闹地吵闹起来。 

林太太见惯了带土在斑面前的小纵容，笑盈盈的一问。

原来是一个动口一个动手的本来还算默契，结果带土莫名其妙地就把斑最喜欢的玫瑰花剪下来了一丛。

这下子惹得斑十分不愉，带着低气压站起来，整齐束在脑后的长发也似乎开始一根根的挣开发带，蓬散开来。

压迫性的气势就要蓄势而发。

带土倒是从容不迫，园艺剪换到单手，那丛玫瑰捋成一束递在斑的面前。

“送给你。”

那天阳光正好，逆光从带土背后投下阴影，牵牵扯扯地落在斑的身上。

两个成年人在光影里对视着彼此。

青年热气腾腾的汗水蒸散在灼热的夏天气息里，随着微弱的热气流萦绕斑的周围。

带土凝神看着斑，与十多年前第一次相遇时一样，斑身量匀称挺拔矫健，微微扬起的下巴，冷静沉默的黑色眼睛。

岁月似乎眷顾这个人的一切。在斑的一生中早早的达到了人生的顶峰，是最年轻的主治医生，大都市里名声显耀的独立执业医生、

在体面的退休前，荣耀和强大的专业实力一直伴随着他。

直到因为身体原因在带土劝说下隐退，这个小镇依旧是宇智波斑医生的战场。

斑从来没有败给过路途中的各种挑战。他在未来也不会败给时间。

斑站起身来，往前走了一步，离开屋檐走进了带土的影子。

这时斑仿佛第一次发现，带土已经长得比他高大了。他微微仰头看着带土，身量高壮，厚实强健的肌肉覆盖在年轻人的身躯上。

在他手边吵吵闹闹的哭包，现在正在做为一个成年人，用一束玫瑰送来一份承诺。

那束玫瑰花直挺挺的递在斑的面前，被夏天的阳光撩着微微的打蔫。 “送给你。” 带土又重复了一遍。 

“我的花。你拿来给我？” 斑冷静的笑着，并不动作。

“花就要在最美丽的时候发挥作用。包括送给珍爱它们的人。”

斑迟疑了一下，从带土手中接过花束，淡淡一笑。 “这么简单的事情都要学好久的小鬼，你要做的事还多着呢。”

斑带着花束进了屋，轻飘飘的一句话落在带土耳边，留下带土独自在花园里兀自开心。

那束花在花瓶中度过了盛放期，之后被带土送来林太太这里做成了一套干花饰品保存起来。

这幅熟悉的干花饰品静静装点着窗户。

正在为花木浇水的林太太看着这幅干花，停了手里的活计。

“斑医生他们走了得有3个月了吧。” 她似乎是在问自己的丈夫，又好像在自言自语。。

现在斑医生外出了，春天离开时花朵蓄势待发。林太太代为照顾院中的玫瑰，每隔几天就过来浇水剪枝。

夏天里花开依旧。然而，繁花点缀的小院即使林太太时常来打理，也终于显出些许的落寂。

以往夏天的时候，小镇会组织居民编成队伍参加各种市民比赛。

其中，规模最大也是小镇实力最弱的足球赛。

带土的加入顿时让这个业务焕然一新。

斑搬来的第一年夏天，带土就带着小镇球队参加友邻业余足球赛，一路高歌猛进，将这一群老的小的组成超业余球队史上第一次送入决赛圈，然后虽败犹荣。

那座珍贵的银质奖杯现在还光华万丈得保存在小镇市政中心的展厅里呢。

林太太还记得那场决赛里天气极热。比赛进入加时，全场的观众都燥热的坐立不安。

带土解开上衣喝水纳凉，半身伤痕大刺刺的露在外边，引得少年和孩子们远远围着看。

林太太的大儿子与宇智波带土走得熟，大着胆子凑上去小心翼翼用手轻碰。

“你这是怎么弄的。现在还会痛吗”

带土抹去了嘴边的水迹，握了那男孩的手，灿烂一笑，“早不痛了。一点小伤而已。”

“那你怎么治好的？”

“因为有人帮我啊。有一个人在我摊着等命运碾过的时候，走过来问了我。如果你遇到这个人，要记得他，然后报答他。”

“你说的那个人是斑医生吗？”

“你猜。” 

男孩想了想露出一个有点敬畏的表情，

“我觉得是。可是斑医生很凶的。我想和他说话都不敢去。他训你吗？我觉得他老训你。”

带土好像想起什么有趣的事一样，低声笑起来，

“没错。那老头子就是喜欢说些凶恶的话赶人。你看，他直到现在还说我是撒点水养活大的养老保险。不过，无论他怎么说，是他在最难的时候救了我，也从来没有放弃我。”

带土俯下身对着男孩微微眯眼一笑，"等你长大了，一定要记住。要多多看人怎么做，听他们心里的声音。”

“别怕，去找斑。想说什么就说什么，斑从来不会和小孩子计较的。”

看着那孩子受了鼓励一股脑得向斑奔去。斑感受到了动静、回头盯了带土一个严肃的眼神。

带土大笑转身跑回赛场，不去看背后的斑被动地接住了小炮弹一样冲过来的男孩。

几年时间里，男孩子逐渐长大了，斑医生教导男孩的硬朗风格也成了小镇上的一道风景线。

到了三年前，带土转成soho。起因是那年春天。

春天来得早还不到二月，斑就开始在花园里捯饬，给冻了一冬天的花圃翻土。

带土路过时，突然听见斑说了一句，院子好像变得大了，以前轻轻松松一天就能打理好的树木花草，现在用三天才能弄完。

带土沉默了一下，从斑的手里接了小锄头过来卖力的撬开残冰残雪，一边顺口反驳着 “那是你以前对自己要求高。反正时间有的是，慢慢做就是了。

种花种草也不是一天要弄完的大事。”

“你要做什么，招呼我就是了。我又不走。”

一边这样说着，带土便谋划起在家办公。变动职位、购买设备，给家里小小的装修一番，诸多事宜在入秋时一一办妥，从此带土搬到小镇长住。这就让带土与隔壁的林太太一家愈发的亲近起来。

斑在诊室旁辟了一处朝向花园采光很好的小隔间，带土就在那里做事，座位的角度一边可以看着前门，一边看的到诊室的内门。

上门求诊的人，也逐渐习惯于这样的光景：斑在屋里坐诊，带土默默的对着电脑屏幕工作。

如果有人来敲门，带土就率先跑过去应门。白天斑结束了一个出诊休息的时候，带土就合上电脑，泡了茶端过去和斑聊一会天。

带土在家办公省下了不少通勤时间。带土将这些时间全用在膳食和身体照料方面。

做出来的饮食愈发的精细。 就是一个照顾全家的职业主妇也没有他这般费心劳神了。

斑则将出诊以外所有的家事全部托给带土，自此百事不问起来。只是对着家务和吃食整备的口味愈发的苛刻起来。

这些唠唠叨叨的要求，带土都一一笑着应了下来。

入冬的时候，林太太与带土一起筹办圣诞party，无意提起大儿子的升学选择来。

林先生的愿望是长子继承家族的商务事业、次子去城里学法律，女儿上女高毕业后与门当户对的对象结婚。

可惜孩子们的愿望于父母期待不同，几番争吵后家里气氛冰冷。如今圣诞节到了，林太太不知道如何是好。

一边做饭一边与带土念叨起来，

“带土啊，你当时怎么没跟着斑医生学医？你喜欢小孩子，又和镇上的老人处的好。斑医生自己还是医学世家出身。

你跟着学医不是非常方便。”

带土闻言偏着头笑了一下，“您说的对，孩子们仰视着父亲，愿意追随家族传承、子承父业确实是最常见的做法。而且不瞒您说，我确实也做过准备去学医。”

“只是当时那老头对我说的是另一番话。”

18岁的带土，坚持在申请书上填满了医学方向。旧伤影响了眼睛的视角与手臂精细动作，这使得带土的选择变得极为有限。

即使如此，他还是执着地筛选出一份医学科大类的申请列表，连药学，麻醉学的偏门学校也在其列。

斑拿起了带土的申请书看了一眼就放在一边，一手压合电脑。“带土，我们谈谈。”

从带土进入斑的生活那天，斑就说带土不是小孩子了。既然都是男人，就要进行“男人之间严肃的对话”。

从十五岁开始，所有的重大选择，斑从不哄骗或者或者额外关照，正反两方的优劣都放在面前面前，条条有理的刨析后，带土自己做出选择。

“这种涉及选择的事，带土，不存在一个完美无缺的方案。”，斑严肃的说，“选择并非非此即彼。你自己的愿望是什么？想清楚这一点，再考虑你要如何实现它。在真正的愿望面前、所有的困局都不值得一提。”

带土沉吟良久，终于开口，“斑你当初为什么学医？是因为要救死扶伤的仁爱？我可没在你身上看到这种品质。你就是个挑战极限的医学炫技狂人。”

斑闻言轻笑一声，“你是这样看我的。那还要跟我学做医生。” 

看着带土倔强的眼神，斑继续说下去，“我选择医术是因为医学可以挑战生命的极限、将人们的生命从病痛衰弱和死亡的阴影里解放出来，突破疾病对人的限制。这样现代社会的人可以更为自由的追求人生的幸福。这就是我想学医的目的。”

“那么带土，你想学医是为了什么？记住，你的选择是自由的。职业不是爵位，不需要一代传一代的继承。现在想想你要做什么。”

带土露出我就知道的表情，惯常和斑吵闹的话却没有脱口而出。

18岁的少年，消化了一阵斑的话，郑重的回答

“斑，我想接过你的衣钵是因为医生可以关照贫苦和衰弱的人、让这个世界更加均衡美好。”

“听起来是要做一个自由主义战士了。NGO挺不错的。我认识些人，可以给你写推荐信。”

“NGO不行，我还要有钱。没钱怎么照顾你的后半生。毕竟我是你的养老保险。”

斑突然大笑起来，在带土的头上揉了几把。

“世界有两全的办法。追求均衡美好的未来并非只有医学关照人的身体这一条路。心灵的自由、技术对生活的助力都是可以选择的。打开你的思路，带土，多想多思。去看你真心想做的事情。”

“至于我，早已经规划好了将来。只是有了你这个计划外的变数而已。”

带土终于选了一个既能发挥自身优势的职业成为了一个数据分析师。技术可以为世界带来进步，也有足够的薪酬来支持自己和斑的生活。现在能在家里远程工作，也是当时这个选择的一个意想不到的好处。 

带土长长地吐出一口气。

今天突然有了机会和林太太说起这些久远的事，让带土觉得自己的人生中诞生了一些新的，以前从未想过的角度。

究竟是什么构成了一个人的存在？

灵魂、心灵、佛教的业力或者什么其他轮回转世的东西，或者说死亡彻底消散一切。不同的学派和zongj给出了不同的回答。

斑作为一个医生、天然倾向于无神论。斑这种人，如果突然看见一个神位出降临面前口宣神谕，他也会上去试图打倒了再切一片下来研究研究的程度。

这样的斑给带土的回答是一个人的存在在于记忆和关系。

记忆中有你走过的路、读过的书、经过的事，记忆通过过去塑造里未来。

关系则是一个人与周围的联系，一个人与其他人建立了关系，便通过这条线在不同的地方不同的人心汇总留下了痕迹。

这条线上的人们记得他的样貌、因为他的行动的影响而调整自己的轨迹。这样一个人的存在就在社会生活留下一道远远的涟漪。

斑与带土的点点滴滴，是两个人共同的经历的过去、塑造了他们的现在。

如今这份关系里加入林太太一家，加入小镇居民、加入了所有被斑诊治过的患者。

斑对他们的影响也会向斑对带土的关系一样，长长久久的记在小镇的故事里吧。

也许就在现在，林太太的孩子们正在学校和兄弟夸口，”知道吗。我家隔壁住了一个很酷的数据师。如果你做不出来数学作业，我们可以一起去找他。”

也许在许多年以后的圣诞节聚会里，林太太会和她的孙子说起隔壁住过的斑医生。

斑自己的记忆里会渐渐的消去、就好像走廊里的灯，从远到近一点点的熄灭。先消去这些邻居，再消去带土、最后逐渐的忘记自己。

即使这样，有其他人知道斑，记得他们的故事，那他在人世间存在的痕迹就变得延长了许多。

带土决定要为自己、为斑留下更多的回忆。

带土突然止住了话头，与林太太静静的面对而视。

冬天干燥的风带着寒意，拂过小镇的街道顺着窗户无孔不入的渗进屋里。

斑出现在门口。带土眼睛一亮，与林太太道歉，放下手里的圣诞饰物高声招呼着跑了过去 

“来来，斑，难得冬天里有这样的好天气，我给你拍照片。” 

让我记得你。不过，你也要尽可能长久的记得我啊，斑。

手机咔嚓一响，带土大大的笑容与斑抿紧的嘴唇与眼角的笑意，在这个冬天留下第一份纪念。

带土搬回来常驻以后的三年里，斑被带土拉着参加了小镇上的每一次团体活动，留下了很多的照片和影像。

两个人的假日多了一份余暇活动就是看老照片和老影像。

带土总是一边和斑一起翻看着相册和录像 一边说，“斑，这么多年，除了头发白了点，你怎么一点都没有变。除了我现在比你高了。其他都和以前一样嘛。”

然后带土就借机买来更多的照片夹来存放他们的“生活记忆“。

三年后的第一个春天，斑站在被带土打理后显得格外繁茂的玫瑰花墙前，宣布一个决定。

斑要回老家去看看，如果带土走得开，就跟他一起去。

斑已经很久没有回去过老家了，带土也从未去过那片据说是宇智波姓氏发源地的地方。

据斑说在他的兄弟、侄子、侄孙们，一大家子人都在那边，是一个亲切和繁茂的大家族。

带土申请好了年休、两个人正式出发的日子在五月。

天还不热，初夏的阳光灿烂而鲜亮。

整个小镇在阳光下干净而活力四射，仿佛散发着鲜苹果的气息。

正适合一场悠闲随意的旅途。

带土发动汽车，家里的钥匙被托付给林太太。一院子的玫瑰和花木也一一托请给邻居照料。

“我会给您寄礼物、还有明信片。很多很多明信片。一路上的经历都和您分享。” 

带土轻快地挥手，在斑压低的眉眼不赞同的表情里，轰开了油门，yahoo一声窜出了小镇的街道。

明信片来得没有什么规律，却从未间断。

有时候很多印着远方风景的卡片一夜之间塞满了信箱。有时候隔了一个多月的空白后一份包裹精致的特产点心翩然而至。

斑严谨工整的致谢卡包在一起是带土潦草的便签，上边龙飞凤舞地写着”送给林太太，谢谢您的枫糖煎饼，祝您幸福快乐每一天。” 。

小镇居民也有礼物，有地方特色的饰品、点心、手信带着旅行地的邮戳源源不断地送了回来。

林太太带领主妇们将它们一一包好，在圣诞前夜安排在小镇的圣诞聚会上。

这是十多年来第一个没有宇智波医生和宇智波带土的圣诞节。

然而他们的礼物就堆在圣诞树下，就好像他们也亲身在这里并未远去，与小镇居民一道经历着新年的欢欣。

新年的头一天、小镇居民都收到了带土代表斑寄来的贺卡，送上了妥帖而殷勤的新年问候。

给林太太的那张特别致谢了林太太照顾家居庭院。并且说明他们已经到了老家，新年期间有许多活动，不能及时通信。根据这边的情况，也许会推迟些归期。请林太太再多照顾花园几个月。对此感到十分抱歉并致以诚挚的敬意。

时间过的很快，新年之后是带土与斑离开后的第一个五月、然后是七月的友邻杯和八月的烹饪大赛。

缺席了带土的活动，让林太太感到有些失落。

“带土他们真的去了很久了。不知道今年的圣诞节赶不赶得回来。”

林太太在秋天收检花园里的水果时，自言自语起来。

这个新年过后的春天带土就回到了小镇。

生活恢复了正规，带土还是在家里办公。诊所的小屋打理的一尘不染。

花园里的花木依照季节次第开放，到了秋天水果的收成也很是不错。

带土向林太太求教了一道水果馅饼配方。这些自产做成的点心也是小镇的新宠，深受镇上孩子们的喜欢。

生活日复一日的正常的走着。节日假日一个不落的轮回往复。

带土回来后的第一个圣诞节，林太太家邀请他来一起度过。

话题渐渐的落在了这些旅行上。

斑对故乡有很深的感情。他领着带土走遍了小时候踏过的山水。时隔多年，山川水路的细节在他的脑子里依旧记得清清楚楚。

带土讲述着那发生在遥远的地方的事，屋里静悄悄的，只有圣诞壁炉的火堆在噼噼剥剥的燃烧。

林太太双眼微微的潮湿，她似乎想说些什么，带土却微微地笑。

“谢谢您，我很好。”

在老家的山上，带土与斑郑重地告别过了。

你不用怀念我。生命轮替是自然现象。你要一个人活着还要活得自在从容，不要念旧。

不要念旧在我身上，我不是你的神、也不是帮你逆转命运的人。

你的存在有自然的道理，和1+1等于2一样，接受它，就是这么简单。

我也祝愿你的未来中，不要恐惧变化。

就好像遇到你之后的日子，我从未畏惧过将来。

勇敢的迎接他们，与自己和解。你的存在就已经足够回报我。

带土，我现在要告诉你的也只有一句话。

最后一次，斑抚着带土的肩膀说，“不要怕。” 

好好的生活，在未来的某一天他们终将相见。

不怕。

带土的出现温暖了斑的生活，斑留给了带土丰厚的记忆。 这些记忆在以后的日子里也都滋养他的生命。

即使被留在世界上的那一个，带土也能把日子活的和和美美，轰轰烈烈的。

第二年的春天，和以后的许多个春天，斑的玫瑰花园也总是开的那般的热烈美丽。

\-------------------------------end ----------------------------------


End file.
